ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardy
Hardy (b. 2019) is a member of the S.M.S.B. and one of the protagonists in the latter half of The Super Babies series. Background Hardy was born on December 11, 2019. He discovered his powers, Super Durability, before he was even a month old, as he latter admitted it complicated his receiving medical treatment throughout the first month of his life. Personality Hardy was often very impulsive. In later life, he found it ridiculous that scientists had ever considered Pluto to be a planet at all. Powers and abilities *'Super Durability': Hardy possessed a power called Super Durability, granting him drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. His body-tissue, skin, muscles, and bones were extremely dense and solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, and the like. In addition, he seemed to possess drastically enhanced levels of stamina, due to how durable his body was, allowing him to resist tearing muscles or breaking his bones. Hardy's durability exceeds even that of Baby Strength, which was made extremely obvious during their competition. Hardy was not invincible, however. *'Dueling': Hardy was also a hand in dueling. During the Attack at the Acquisition District, he was the sole fighter who took on the Dark Flame (albeit with help from several other superheroes) who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated in the brawl. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation Outraged, Hardy insisted he could not follow through, baffling the robot, who sardonically asked him which side he was on. Realizing that taking either side would not take away the danger of facing formidable enemies, Hardy uneasily claimed he was. Baby Intelligence declared that no one else was to go near Hardy. Advancing forward, Hardy drove his fist into the man with roar, smashing him into a pillar and claiming his life. Baby Intelligence chose to test Hardy again by asking him a question. He inquired as to who Hardy would sit with in a cafeteria, and when he replied it would be with a lonely individual, Baby Intelligence chided him for over-analyzing the situation, instead of trusting his instincts. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter After getting the article, the S.M.S.B. immediately went to stop the Lunch Money Bandit. When they finally found him in the Third NoHead Base, they were forced to bypass several exhausting barriers and they were picked off one-by-one, leaving only Baby Intelligence and Force Baby to locate him without Hardy's help. The Lunch Money Bandit fled and faked his own death. Satisfied, Baby Intelligence called the group away. Thinking the group had won, Hardy left with his companions. Hardy engaged in a feat of strength with Baby Strength, smashing and ruining much of the area. After going on an adventure with his friends to reverse time itself, Hardy still remembered his experiences in the alternate timeline. He listened as Optica proudly declared her newfound self-acceptance to Baby Intelligence. Very moved by this, Hardy acknowledged that she had just encouraged him to accept his own identity for what it was, as well. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat During Christmas in 2048, Centauri and Lindsay Kellerman made Master Intelligence a fruitcake, but they opted to give it to Hardy instead since Rhonda Owens had already given him some. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Hardy asked why Pluto had ever been considered a planet to begin with. The organization was forced to make one last stand upon the Knights of Meyer. The Dark Flame attacked the S.M.S.B. by himself, brandishing the mighty Sword of Abomination. Hardy joined his fellow S.M.S.B. members in fighting him, throwing a piece of scrap metal at him to distract him from Telekinibabe before briefly disappearing out of sight. He was the only combatant to see the end of the battle unscathed, proving his exceptional skill at dueling. References Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:2010s births Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Babies Category:Preteens Category:Adults Category:3 foot characters Category:4 foot characters